Mass Storage
Disk Drives (3) PA1 Risk of Failure (4) PA1 Disk Arrays ("RAID") (4) PA1 Queuing Access Requests (5) PA1 Dynamic Sector Remapping PA1 Fork/Join/Remain for Request Synchronization PA1 Dual-Queue/Semaphore Global Resource Protection PA1 Dual Defect Lists PA1 Dynamic RMW Read Minimization PA1 Request Decomposition to Allow Error Handling PA1 Delay Strategy for Improved Responsiveness of Background Restores: PA1 Emulation of a Software Interface (INT13) in Hardware PA1 Self-Assignment of Handles PA1 Scatter/Scatter Read/Write Requests PA1 Firmware Patching PA1 Read-Ahead to Accommodate Multi-Thread Host Processor PA1 Periodic Activation of Physical Drives PA1 Majority Voting to Select Among Valid Records PA1 Physical Mode PA1 Overview of Controller Operation PA1 Data Striping PA1 Data Guarding PA1 Mirroring PA1 Rebuilding PA1 Dual Defect Lists PA1 Periodic Activation of Drives PA1 Drive Data Restoration PA1 Bad Block Remapping PA1 Local Processor (36) PA1 EISA Interface (BMIC Chip) (36) PA1 AHA Emulation (37) PA1 IDE Interface (37) PA1 Bibliography (38) PA1 Features (38) PA1 Cables (39) PA1 Firmware Overview PA1 Specific Data Structures PA1 Additional Data Structures (54) PA1 Resource Limitations PA1 Performance-Enhancement Optimizations PA1 Firmware Patching PA1 Defect Management, Request Fragmentation, and Queue Management PA1 Description of Terms PA1 Fundamental Operations PA1 80960KA Side Global Memory I/O Map PA1 AHA-1542 Mode: PA1 IDE Drive Map PA1 Interrupts PA1 Native Mode: PA1 BMIC interface: PA1 Physical Mode PA1 Physical Commands PA1 Logical Commands: PA1 Starting Sector Specification PA1 Host Address Specification PA1 Logical Command Handles PA1 Extended Commands PA1 Error Logging PA1 Configuration Options
Innovative Disk Array System
Fragmentation to Atomic Operations (9) PA2 Synchronization of Physical Mode (PM) Commands with Logical (CDD) Commands (17) PA2 Rudimentary PM Command Set (19) PA2 Primitive PM Command Set (19) PA2 Interface Co-Residence (20) PA2 Small Writes (25) PA2 Non-redundant Remapping Options (35) PA2 Request Type (66) PA2 Command Type (67) PA2 Error Isolation (71) PA2 Sector Remapping (73) PA2 Write Physical Defects (83) PA2 Read/Write Combining (86) PA2 Guarded Write Processing (88) PA2 Write+Verify Operation (95) PA2 Host Reset Processing (96) PA2 Drive Status Update (97) PA2 Scatter/Scatter (107) PA2 Guarded Optimization (109) PA2 ROM map (112) PA2 Static RAM map (112) PA2 Dynamic RAM Map (113) PA2 Dual Port RAM Map (113) PA2 BMIC Map: (116) PA2 8254 Map: (116) PA2 local I/O Ports (117) PA2 INTF-CNTL Interface Control Register: (117) PA2 INTF-STAT--Interface Status Register: (118) PA2 INT-STAT--Interrupt Status Register: (118) PA2 IDE-RESET--IDE Reset Control Register: (119) PA2 EISA Side I/O Map: (120) PA2 AHA Mode: AHA-1540 Register Set Emulation (121) PA2 Status Register (121) PA2 Control Register (122) PA2 Interrupt Flags Register (123) PA2 Synchronization of Physical Mode (PM) Commands with Logical (CDD) Commands (127) PA2 Rudimentary PM Command Set (129) PA2 Primitive PM Command Set (129) PA2 Physical Command Bytes (133) PA2 Physical Status Bytes (134) PA2 Physical Error Bytes (135) PA2 Miscellaneous Logical Commands (139) PA2 Logical Command Byte (140) PA2 Logical Status Byte (141) PA2 Logical Identify Command (141) PA2 Native SetParm Command (152) PA2 Supported SCSI Commands (153) PA2 Adaptec 1540 Emulation Mode (mode AHA) (155) PA2 Native mode: (156) PA2 Option ROM address (156) PA2 Other options: (157)